Arti Teman
by Divinne Oxalyth
Summary: Lilynette pernah mendengar Orihime mengatakan 'teman'. Karena tidak tahu arti dari kata 'teman', Lilynette menanyakan hal itu kepada Ggio. Saat Ggio menjawab pertanyaan Lilynette, Ggio mengatakan bahwa dia juga teman gadis kecil itu.


Ggio menjulurkan tangannya kepada Lilynette yang masih duduk di atas pasir-pasir _Hueco Mundo._ "Kita teman, 'kan?" Lilynette menerima juluran tangan Ggio dan berdiri.

"Tentu saja!"

Arti Teman

**By:** Divinne Oxalyth

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Seorang perempuan kecil berambut hijau terang sedang berjalan mengelilingi gedung besar yang dinamakan _Las Noches_. Mata pinknya menatap bosan setiap jalan yang ada di depan kakinya. "Rasanya bosan jika Starrk sedang berkumpul untuk para _Espada._ Kalau Starrk kumpul, siapa yang akan aku siksa?"

Tentu saja gadis bernama Lilynette Gingerback ini tidak akan menyiksa _Arrancar_ lain. Karena jika itu terjadi, pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan beradu _Cero._ Dan satu-satunya _Arrancar_ yang cocok untuk Lilynette siksa hanya Starrk. Tapi kenapa Starrk tidak marah jika dia disiksa? Entahlah. Lilynette pernah menanyakannya kepada Starrk. Tapi Starrk hanya menjawab dengan dengkuran yang keras. Atau lebih tepatnya Starrk sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. Oke, saat itu Lilynette menendang kepalanya dengan keras. Dan tentunya sangat sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pertanyaan, akhir-akhir ini Lilynette pernah mendengar—lebih tepatnya menguping tahanan mereka yaitu Orihime Inoue, membicarakan tentang teman. Lilynette tidak tahu apa itu teman. Dan dia lupa menanyakan kepada para _Arrancar_ apa itu arti teman. Tapi pasti mereka tidak akan menjawabnya. Melainkan menertawakannya.

Lilynette menghentikan langkahnya saat di depannya ada sebuah kamar. Kamar Ggio Vega. Lilynette membuka pintu itu dan memasuki kamar itu. Perempuan itu mendengus melihat Ggio yang sedang tertidur di sofa. "Aku tahu kamu berpura-pura tidur, Ggio Vega."

Ggio tersenyum dan membuka kedua matanya. "Hai Lily." Ggio berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya yang terlihat kusut.

Lilynette tidak mendengarkan sapaan Ggio dan memainkan jari-jari telunjuk kecilnya. Sedangkan kedua pipinya memerah. "Ggio, aku mau bertanya. Tapi berjanjilah kamu tidak akan tertawa."

Ggio tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Lilynette duduk di sofa. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan tawaku di dalam hati dan menguncinya." Ggio duduk di sebelah Lilynette setelah gadis itu duduk di sofanya.

"Uh, Ggio tahu apa arti teman? Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa itu arti teman." Lilynette semakin merona saat Ggio terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawa. "Hei! Kamu berjanji untuk tidak tertawa!"

Ggio menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir tipisnya dan tersenyum. "Aku belum tertawa, 'kan?" Tawa Ggio langsung meledak saat melihat Lilynette mengembungkan pipinya sehingga mukanya terlihat sangat aneh. Ggio berhenti tertawa dan menghapus air mata di ujung matanya yang keluar karena dia tertawa terlalu keras. "Aku rasa aku tahu artinya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu beri tahu aku."

"Boleh saja. Tapi ada syaratnya!" Ggio mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka Lilynette.

Lilynette menatap Ggio dengan curiga. Sejak kapan Ggio tahu kalau dia tidak suka jika harus menyelesaikan suatu perintah jika bukan dari Aizen? "Uh, apa itu?" Lilynette mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan senyuman Ggio.

"Kamu harus mencium kaki Baraggan-_sama_!" Ggio menyilangkan tangannya di depan muka saat Lilynette melemparnya dengan bantal. "Aku hanya bercanda! Aku akan memberi tahumu. Tapi tidak sekarang, oke?"

Lilynette berhenti melempar bantal dan memandang Ggio. "Baiklah. Tapi kamu harus berjanji akan memberi tahu!" Lilynette berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Ggio.

"Teman, ya? Lily mendengar dari mana kata 'teman' itu?"

.

Lilynette memandang kedua kakinya yang sedang berjalan dan mendengus pelan. "Sekarang aku bosan lagi. Kapan sih Starrk selesai berkumpul?" Lilynette mengacak-acak rambut hijau terangnya. "Seharusnya aku menyuruh Ggio menjawab sekarang. Kalau dia menjawab lama bisa-bisa aku tidak akan tidur karena memikirkan arti 'teman'. Aaah! Lilynette, kau bodoh!"

"Sejak dulu kamu memang bodoh."

Lilynette memutar badannya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Haah? Memangnya kamu lebih pintar dariku, Tesla Lindocruz?"

"Bukankah dari luar aku sudah terlihat jenius?" Tesla mengembangkan senyumnya yang licik.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Berbicara denganmu akan menghabiskan waktu satu tahun." Lilynette melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Memangnya di _Hueco Mundo _ada waktu? Bukankah di sini selalu malam?" Tesla makin tersenyum saat berhasil mengerjai Lilynette.

"Aah! Lupakan!" Lilynette menghentakkan kakinya sehingga Tesla makin tersenyum. "Ah ya, Tesla, apa kamu tahu apa itu arti teman?"

Tesla mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Teman? Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Lilynette berdecak kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Tesla. "Tidak apa-apa." Lilynette berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lemas. "Saat bertanya kepada Ggio, dia tidak akan menjawab sekarang. Sedangkan saat bertanya kepada Tesla, dia tidak tahu. Aah! Menyebalkan!" Lilynette membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur lalu tertidur pulas.

.

Setelah selesai berkumpul, Starrk langsung pergi ke kamarnya sambil menguap. Saat sudah sampai di depan kamarnya, Sang _Primera Espada _ itu langsung mendatangi singgasananya, yaitu tempat tidur. Tetapi di atas kasur itu terdapat Lilynette dengan air liurnya yang berada di mana-mana. Dengan malas, Starrk mengguncang tubuh Lilynette. "Lily? Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kamu tidur di kasurku dan bau air liurmu yang mematikan itu. Ayolah Lily. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Alis Lilynette mengerut karena tidurnya terganggu. "Diam Starrk bodoh!" Kaki Lilynette langsung melayang di perut Starrk sehingga Starrk terlempar menembus tembok. Lilynette membuka matanya dengan enggan dan mendudukkan dirinya, lalu mengusap-usap matanya. "Hei, Starrk! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Dan pose konyolmu itu sangat tidak lucu."

Posisi Starrk memang aneh. Karena kepalanya ada di antara kedua kakinya sedangkan punggungnya menyentuh tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Starrk berdiri dari posisinya dan mengusap-usap pantatnya. "Ini semua ulahmu, Ceking!"

"Hei! Kenapa kamu menyalahkanku! Aku kan hanya tertidur di kasur bau milikmu ini." Gadis berambut hijau terang itu berdiri dan merapihkan kasur yang terlihat berantakan karena dipakainya. "Hei, air apa ini? Air liur? Sejak kapan kamu memiliki hobi meludahi kasur, Starrk?"

"Hah. Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur." Starrk berjalan dengan pelan menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur untuk tidur. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan perempuan kecil kesayangannya itu.

Lilynette menghampiri Starrk dan menindihnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di atas. "Starrk, teman itu apa?" Dengan kasar, Lilynette membuka kelopak mata Starrk sehingga lelaki itu terbangun dengan terpaksa.

"Oh ayolah, kamu menghabiskan waktu tidurku, Lily." Starrk mendudukan Lilynette di kasurnya dan Starrk duduk di sampingnya. "Tadi apa yang kamu tanyakan? Aku tidak dengar." Starrk membuka matanya kuat-kuat agar tidak tertidur untuk mendengarkan Lilynette. Tapi kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat sehingga Starrk tidak kuat dan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup.

Lilynette melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghela napas. "Dasar keriting! Aku bertanya, apa itu teman?" Perempuan berambut hijau itu pun menoleh dan menggeram kesal karena lawan bicaranya sudah memasuki alam mimpi. "BANGUN STARRK!" Oke, percuma. Lelaki itu tidak akan terbangun lagi. Bukan berarti untuk selamanya! Tapi hanya dia sangat susah dibangunkan jika sudah mendengkur keras. "Ah, dasar!"

Lilynette memandang Starrk sebentar lalu ikut tertidur di sampingnya. "Starrk, kalau teman itu sesuatu yang bagus, apakah aku memilikinya?" Starrk tetap saja mendengkur keras sehingga Lilynette tersenyum. "Mencoba berbicara kepada orang yang sudah tertidur pulas adalah tindakan bodoh, Lily," ujar Lilynette kepada dirinya sendiri. Lilynette memandang tangan Starrk yang kelihatannya menganggur. Dengan pelan, Lilynette mengambil tangan Starrk lalu ditaruhkan di pinggang Lilynette sehingga Starrk memeluk Lilynette. "Hangat," gumam perempuan bermata pink terang itu dan mulai tertidur dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

.

Saat terbangun dari tidurnya, Lilynette keluar dari kamarnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan sang _Primera Espada_ yang sedang tertidur pulas. Lilynette bersenandung dengan riang hingga keluar dari _Las Noches _dan menduduki pasir yang ada di _Hueco Mundo_. "Kapan ya Ggio akan memberi tahu arti teman kepadaku?"

"Atau mungkin aku menanyakan hal itu kepada Orihime Inoue saja?" Lilynette membayangkan hal yang terjadi bila melakukannya. "Ah, kurasa itu ide buruk. Karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Apalagi wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu."

Lilynette memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Tanpa Lilynette sadari, di belakangnya ada seekor Hollow yang entah mengapa tersenyum licik kepadanya.

.

Ggio menatap bosan atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih dan diselimuti oleh bayangan sehingga menjadi warna hitam. "Apa lebih baik aku mengelilingi _Las Noches _saja? Tapi aku sudah beribu kali melakukan itu." Ggio memikir-mikir lagi tentang pendapatnya. "Ternyata aku memang lebih baik mengelilingi _Las Noches_." Ggio beranjak dari tidurnya dan merapihkan kepangan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Setelah terlihat rapih, Ggio keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai berkeliling.

"Sekarang aku akan pergi ke mana, ya?" Ggio berhenti di dekat pintu besar yang menjadi jalan keluar dari _Las Noches_ dan pintu itu terbuka. Mata emasnya bergerak-gerak untuk melihat seluruh _Hueco Mundo_. Dan matanya pun berhenti bergerak ketika matanya melihat seorang perempuan berambut hijau terang yang sangat dikenalinya. Dan di belakang gadis itu ada seekor _Hollow_ yang sedang mengendap-endap agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh perempuan itu. "Hei, apa yang dilakukan _Hollow_ itu? Jangan-jangan dia _Hollow_ yang liar?" Mata emas milik Ggio Vega menatap Lilynette yang kelihatannya tidak membawa _Zanpakutou_-nya. "Sial!" Dengan cepat, Ggio menyerang _Hollow_ itu dengan _Cero_-nya. Alhasil, _Hollow _itu lenyap.

.

Lilynette menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar bunyi ledakan. "Ggio Vega? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Lilynette lalu melihat dengan bingung _Hollow_ yang perlahan-lahan menjadi debu. "Kau membunuhnya?"

"Dia hampir menyerangmu, bodoh! Dan aku menyelamatkanmu!" Ggio melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak membawa _Zanpakutou_?"

"Karena aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi." Lilynette menatap Ggio sejenak lalu membuang muka. "Lagian kenapa kamu menolongku? Biasanya seorang _Arrancar_ akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Bukan menolong."

"Itu karena teman itu seseorang yang akan melindungimu dan menbantumu apa pun yang terjadi. Dalam keadaan yang sedih ataupun gembira, dia akan ada di dekatmu. Karena itu aku menolongmu." Lilynette kembali menatap Ggio yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Meskipun yang memiliki teman itu hanyalah seseorang yang mempunyai hati, aku tahu, _Arrancar_ juga bisa memiliki teman."

Ggio makin tersenyum saat Lilynette menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. "Itu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku dan aku ingin melindungimu."

Ggio mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lilynette yang masih duduk di atas pasir-pasir _Hueco Mundo_. "Kita teman, 'kan?" Lilynette menerima juluran tangan Ggio dan berdiri.

"Tentu saja!"

.

Akhir-akhir ini semua _Arrancar_ selalu memandang Lilynette dan Ggio dengan heran. Karena mereka selalu terlihat bersama dan sangat dekat. Biasanya mereka selalu memalingkan muka jika bertemu atau mereka akan bertengkar lama. Tapi mereka sekarang seperti perangko dan amplop. Bahkan terkadang mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja mereka bergandengan tangan saat tidak ada seseorang yang Lilynette dan Ggio hormati. Yang mereka panggil, 'Aizen-_sama_'.

Yang paling para _Arrancar_ sebali, saat mereka menanyakan kepada Lilynette dan Ggio apa yang terjadi, kedua orang itu saling bertatapan, tersenyum, dan menjawab, "_Hi-mi-tsu_!" Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan seorang _Arrancar _yang bertanya kepada mereka.

**Tamat**

Ahh, aneh ya? Kurasa iya. Hehe. Tapi waktu lagi nulis cerita ini, entah kenapa aku bingung mau nulis apa. Tapi akhirnya jadi! Meskipun nggak bagus. Haha.

Ng, aku sedikit bingung sih apa bedanya _Las Noches _sama _Hueco Mundo_. Tapi menurutku _Las Noches_ itu bangunannya, kalau _Hueco Mundo_ itu tempat yang banyak pasirnya. Bener ga? Hehe.

Jangan lupa untuk _Review_!


End file.
